


The Lesson

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Comeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Student Stiles Stilinski, Teacher Derek Hale, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has caught the eye of Mr. Hale, the substitute teacher covering his Economics class for the week.  Mr. Hale has caught Stiles's eye as well, leading him to offer to show the new teacher around town.  When they meet after school, however, they both end up showing each other some unexpected things instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a continuation of [The Substitute](http://archiveofourown.org/works/608194) or as a stand-alone fic.

Stiles enjoyed the feeling of Derek's tongue in his mouth. It was not the first time he'd every kissed someone like this, but it felt like it. There was something about it he couldn't explain, but it felt right. He grinned into the kiss as his placed his hands on Derek's chest and slid them up toward his neck. He loosened Derek's tie just enough so he could undo the button at the middle of his neck. He fumbled a bit since he couldn't see what he was doing, but Derek raised his left hand to help him. Once Derek's collar was undone, Stiles made quick work of the remaining buttons, his fingers lightly caressing Derek's torso through the fabric as his hands moved lower.

Derek leaned back slightly, breaking off the kiss. He untucked his shirt and pulled it open, letting it fall off of his arms and onto the desk. Stiles took in his teacher's body for a moment finding it even more impressive than he expected. He stood, putting his hands on Derek's shoulders and shifting him so he was facing forward, still sitting on the edge of the desk. "Mr. Hale, you're so hot," Stiles whispered as he kissed behind Derek's left ear and moved his lips onto the teacher's neck. "I could do this all day." Stiles continued kissing down Derek's shoulder, then across his chest before stopping to run his tongue around Derek's left nipple. He stayed there for a moment, giving a couple light nibbles before kissing his way to the center of Derek's chest and down to his navel.

"Stilinski?" Derek said quietly, his eyes closed.

"Yeah?" Stiles responded, almost absently, before allowing his tongue to explore Derek's belly button.

"You're getting me hard," Derek answered with a smile. He opened his eyes and looked down at Stiles for a moment. Stiles looked up at him and grinned, pleased to know he was apparently doing it right. 

Derek unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned the waistband of his slacks. Stiles stopped him as he reached for his zipper. "I got this," Stiles assured him before unzipping and letting his slacks drop to the floor. Stiles was silent for a moment as he took in the sight of Derek in form-fitting dark grey boxer briefs. Everything about his teacher was perfect from head-to-toe. Derek's legs were just as well toned as the rest of them and the fabric stretched around them was almost begging to be peeled away. Stiles found his gaze landing on the contour of the front of Derek's underwear. The outline of Derek's semi-hard cock was clearly visible and it suddenly hit Stiles what was expected next. He slowly lowered himself to his knees.

Derek thought he sensed some hesitation. "Don't have to if--"

"I want to," Stiles said firmly, cutting off Derek before he could finish. He placed his hands on Derek's hips and slid two fingers under the waistband. A smile made its way across Stiles's face as Derek's underwear dropped to the floor and Derek stepped out of them. Derek's cock was something to take in. Already at about seven and a half inches and still growing, Stiles wondered if he was going to be able to do much with it. He was pleased, at least, to find that Derek was circumcised, as he had not the slightest idea what to do with a foreskin.

"Don't feel like you have to push yourself." Derek was trying to be reassuring, but wasn't sure if it might be better if he just let Stiles figure things out on their own. Stiles wrapped the thumb and forefinger of his right hand around the base of Derek's cock, which had grown to a full eight inches and appeared to have reached it's peak. He took in a deep breath and let it out before he closed his eyes and slid his tongue across the tip. Any remaining awkwardness Stiles had been feeling drifted away as he opened his lips and took Derek's cock inside.

"Ow!" Derek called out with a wince. "Teeth, Stilinski. Keep your lips around them."

"Sorry, Mr. Hale," Stiles apologized. He immediately set back to work with Derek's suggestion in mind. He only managed to get about four inches into his throat at first, which he found frustrating, but he knew better than to test his gag reflex. He bobbed his head back and forth, letting his tongue slowly massage the underside of Derek's shaft as it made its way in and out of his mouth. Derek let out a series of soft moans and Stiles could sense Derek's body tensing in different places as he pleasured him. Stiles slowed for a moment as he noticed a faint salty taste in his mouth. He guessed it was precome, though he'd never tasted it before, so he couldn't be sure. Whatever it was, he found he didn't mind it and felt a sudden desire to try to work more of it out of his partner.

Stiles removed his lips from Derek's cock and turned his head so he could stroke his scrotum with his tongue. He was glad that Derek kept himself well-groomed. Stiles took one of Derek's balls in his mouth while his left hand slowly stroked his cock. He sucked for a few minutes before switching to give the other attention, trying his best not to cross the line between a pleasureful sensation and pain. Derek continued moaning and started tapping his fingers on the desk, signs Stiles took to mean he was doing a very good job of the former. He released Derek's testicle and licked the bottom of his shaft from base to tip before returning Derek's cock to his mouth. This time, he was able to push a bit further and worked up to almost seven full inches pushing into his throat. Derek almost seemed to shiver each time the tip of his cock hit the back of Stiles's throat. There was more precome and Stiles wondered if Derek was getting close.

He didn't get the chance to find out as Derek's hands rested on his shoulders and guided him to his feet. "You're a natural, Stilinski," Derek whispered before giving him a kiss. He could taste a bit of his own precome on Stiles's tongue and he stopped for a moment to savor it. There was something about tasting what he figured amounted to his own essence that just felt so wrong but so right at the same time. Derek unbuttoned Stiles's shirt while they kissed and allowed Stiles to remove it while he undid his pants. Derek let the pants drop to the floor, but stopped Stiles from removing his boxers. The young man had a trim frame and while he wasn't as muscular as his teacher, there was bit of definition in his abs that Derek found striking. He found he contrast between Stiles's pale skin and his navy blue Spider-man boxers to be almost like a work of art, and, for a moment, he wondered if deflowering his student in this way was wrong.

Derek had become a teacher because he liked teaching. He certainly did not pursue his career because he ever thought he'd find himself in this type of situation with a student. In fact, he would be one of the first to say this was wrong on almost every level. But there had been something about Stiles from the first moment he saw him. There was a connection between the two of them that they both picked up on in an instant. And if they found themselves drawn to each other, who was Derek to deny them that?

Lowering himself to his knees, Derek pulled open the flap at the front of Stiles's boxers. He slipped his fingers inside to where he could see the outline of Stiles's cock and pulled it through, exposing an already hard, cut six inches. With an average thickness, much like his own, Derek figured he should have no difficulty returning the favor. He slowly pushed his face onto Stiles's cock, enjoying the quiet gasps he could hear from above. He swallowed the whole of it with relative ease, resting his lips on the cotton fabric on each forward motion. When the first bits of precome released into Derek's mouth, he increased his speed and intensity. It wasn't much different than his own, but just enough to know it was someone else. He could see the muscles in Stiles's legs beginning to tense a bit more frequently, so he decided it might be time for a break.

"Mr. Hale, that's incredible," Stiles tossed out between attempts to get his breathing back to normal. Derek rose to his feet and gave him a kiss.

"Glad you liked it," Derek replied with a grin. He reached behind Stiles and fetched a small bottle from the front drawer of the teacher's desk. "I like the way you taste."

Stiles chuckled. "Not sure if that's something I control, though."

Derek shook his head. "You do, though. I'll explain it in more detail sometime."

"Looking forward to the lesson." Stiles put his hand behind Derek's neck and pulled his face in for another kiss.

"Want to try something else?" Derek asked before resting his lips on Stiles's cheek.

"Like what?" Stiles responded before a look of realization overtook his face. "Oh-- I-- I suppose?"

"We don't have to do it. But you've proven yourself to be such a quick learner we might both benefit from an advanced tutorial." Derek grinned. He suddenly found playing up the teacher-student relationship to be slightly exciting.

"Well, I do want you to teach me everything you know, after all."

Derek nodded. "I can help you realize your potential."

Stiles smiled. "So, what do we do?" Derek spun Stiles around so he was facing the desk and pushed on his back. Stiles bent over and rested his torso on the desktop. Derek admired his student's ass for a moment before crouching behind him. He put a hand on each of Stiles's ass cheeks and pulled them apart. Derek flicked his tongue over Stiles's hole, feeling a shudder pass through the young man's body at that moment. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked as he turned his head to try to see.

"It's called rimming," Derek replied. "Just stay still and relax." Derek worked his tongue around Stiles's hole for a few more seconds before burying his face in his ass. Stiles's hole was receptive to Derek's tongue, making him anxious to get his cock inside. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and grabbed the bottle of lube from the desk. He applied some to a few fingers on his right hand and rested one against Stiles's pucker. "Moving forward," he announced, "just remember to relax. And breathe."

Stiles let out a low groan as Derek's finger wiggled inside him. It was a new sensation, but it wasn't unwelcome. He understood why Derek kept telling him to relax, though. His instinct had been to tense and brace himself for what he expected to be a painful experience. He gasped as a second of Derek's fingers joined the first. The stretching feeling was becoming more intense and Stiles begin to worry a bit about taking Derek's cock. It wasn't incredibly thick, certainly not much more than the three fingers he then found inside of him, but at eight inches, it might be too much. He knew Derek would go slowly and be gentle, and resolved to simply tell him to stop if it was too much.

"Ready, Stilinski?" Derek's voice pulled Stiles from his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed that the fingers had retracted and that Derek had stood up behind him. He could feel the wet tip of his teacher's cock resting against his hole.

"Teach me, Mr. Hale," Stiles replied, suddenly worried that he sounded too corny. He didn't get much time to reflect on that as a fire shot to every limb of his body. Derek's cock was stretching his hole more than he expected as he tunneled into him. He let out a long groan as Derek continued to ease inside. "Uuggh, ahhhhh, mmm, mm, Mr. Hale."

Derek stopped about three-fourths of the way in. "Every thing okay?"

"Yes. Yes, oh, yeahh," Stiles answered. Derek smiled brightly as he pulled out slightly and began pushing his way back in. Once he was completely inside he held there, allowing Stiles's ass to get used to the full length and girth of his cock. Stiles closed his eyes. "You going to fuck me, teacher?"

Derek didn't need to be asked twice. He slowly pulled back and started a gentle thrusting motion. Stiles let out a moan every time Derek pushed forward and took in a deep breath every time he pulled back. Derek's breathing synchronized to his motion as well, with quiet grunts springing forth as he started to build his speed and intensity. "You're...unng...so tight, Stiles...unng."

"'sthat good?" Stiles managed between breaths.

"'sfucking amazing," Derek answered. He pulled out and tapped Stiles on the side. "Roll over. I want to look into your eyes while I fuck you."

Stiles complied and within seconds was on his back with his legs in the air. Derek took hold of Stiles's ankles and rested them on his shoulders before pushing back into Stiles's welcoming hole. He leaned forward and kissed Stiles, thrusting at the precises moment their lips met. Derek returned to an upright position, smiling as he looked at Stiles's face just in time to see his eyes roll back a bit. Derek reached down and stroked Stiles's cock a few times, attempting to mirror the motion with the sensation of Stiles's hole against his own thrusts. Their moaning and groaning continued, seemingly getting louder as they both worked closer to a climax. Derek worried for a moment someone might overhear them in the corridor, but figured most of the other teachers had bolted as quickly as they could after the last bell.

Stiles reached down and forced his hand into the place of Derek's. He stroked himself more quickly, his shoulders arching forward as he closed his eyes and let out a long, low moan. "I'm gonna come, Mr. Hale," Stiles whispered shortly before his body convulsed and a strand of white liquid shot onto his stomach and chest. A bit of it landed on his chin. He continued stroking as four more spurts leaped onto his torso.

The tightening of Stiles's hole and the look on his face as he climaxed was enough to send Derek over the edge himself. Derek quickly pulled his cock out of Stiles's hole the moment he relaxed and placed a finger around the base. Stiles lowered his legs so his feet were on the floor. Derek let out a series of groans as he shot his own load onto Stiles, joining the come already pooled on his white skin.

"Quite a lot you've got there," Stiles said with a grin.

"Yeah? You like it, Stilinski?" Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles's nipple, in a place where his come had mixed with Stiles's. He let out a grin of his own before collecting some of the thick white fluid off of Stiles's chest with his tongue. He moved to the side of the desk and leaned forward to give Stiles a kiss. Stiles was surprised at the taste of the kiss, salty but a bit sweet at the same time. He quickly realized what was flavoring Derek's mouth and his eyes lit up. He suddenly felt like he could almost get hard and go again if they wanted.

"Do you-- You like the taste of that, don't you?" Stiles asked. He wondered if maybe he shouldn't make that assumption because he wasn't quite sure if this was something Derek might now want to talk about.

"Love it. You?" Derek replied with a grin as he kissed Stiles's stomach and lapped up the pool that had formed in his navel.

"I do," Stiles said quietly and then repeated with a bit more confidence. "I do." Derek nodded and put a finger on Stiles's chin, indicating he should open his mouth. Derek move his lips to just above Stiles's face and slowly let the come from his mouth drip into Stiles's. Stiles willingly accepted every drop before Derek lowered his face to kiss him and their tongues massaged each other. Stiles could see Derek's newly erect cock out of the corner of his eye. They were both ready to go again.

Derek stood up. "Oh, we missed a spot." He collected the last bit of come from Stiles's chest with his finger and popped it into his mouth. He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's nearly five o'clock. Should probably be sending you on your way."

Stiles sat up on the edge of the desk. "What if I said I don't want to go?"

Derek laughed as he pulled his boxer briefs on. "I'd still say you have to."

"Don't I still have much to learn?" Stiles reluctantly collected his clothes and put them in a pile on the desk.

"Oh, you most certainly do," Derek answered. "In fact, you've more to learn that I initially thought. You may need months or even years of tutoring."

Stiles grinned. "Can't teach me anymore right now?"

Derek stopped buttoning his shirt and sat beside him on the desk. "Metaphors aside, Stiles, you know this probably isn't something we should be doing. It could get me into a great deal of trouble. But I'm willing to continue if you are. That was incredible and I think you are, too. But we have to be careful."

Stiles considered for a moment. "I get it. Especially since my dad is the sheriff." Derek's eyes widened and his face flushed. "Don't worry, Mr. Hale. He'll never have to know."

Derek took a moment to catch his breath. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach when he learned who Stiles's father was. "All the more reason to be careful. We can't do this in the school anymore and we'll probably need to think of a cover. Meet me here tomorrow and we'll take that drive I promised."

Stiles threw on his pants and was buttoning his shirt when Derek finished. "Oh, road head, then," Stiles chimed in with a playful excitement.

"You would go there, wouldn't you. Thought you'd never done this before?" Derek adjusted his tie in the small mirror on the wall by the blackboard. He returned to the desk and put the bottle of lube into his pocket.

"Haven't. Doesn't mean I don't have ideas and an imagination." Stiles buckled his belt and gave himself a quick once-over. "And I've seen videos."

Derek unlocked the door and raised his eyebrows as he turned back toward Stiles. "Videos? And here I thought you were innocent."

"The more you get to know me, the more you'll learn how wrong that assessment is." Stiles laughed. "Guess sometimes I get to be the teacher and you get to be the student."

Derek smiled at him for a moment. "We missed another spot." He put his finger under Stiles's chin and picked up a small drop of come that had landed there when Stiles finished. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and sucked his finger into his mouth. He held it there for a bit as he stared back into Derek's eyes seeing a spark of excitement. "Stop that," Derek commanded after a moment and put his hand in his pocket.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Hale," Stiles said with a hint of sarcasm as he opened the door.

"You, too, Stilinski," Derek replied. He closed the door behind Stiles and stood against it for a moment with his eyes closed before he grabbed his jacket and headed to his car.


End file.
